


The one where the middle-ground is confusing.

by KryptoniteFreckles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, F/M, Ficlet, Not Beta Read, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoniteFreckles/pseuds/KryptoniteFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had Laura for a sister, ok? Also an alpha mother. He knows these things. </p>
<p>Or: Erica learns something about her new biology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where the middle-ground is confusing.

Erica worries a bit. Paces. It’s been two weeks. Or has it been three?  
Shitdamnitfuck.  
Ok, she can do this. She is now a strong, independant woman, and she can handle a bit of mortification. Not on her part, of course – she’s perfectly comfortable with herself and the fact that she now has some experience.   
Maybe she should get Boyd to buy her a test… Wait, no, then the whole pack would know. She should tell Boyd it’s a possibility, and then they can tell Derek together!

 

Erica bursts through the door with Boyd in tow the next morning. Isaac is eating breakfast, and Derek is making them both coffee. Neither one really reacts.   
“I’m pregnant!” Erica exclaims. Boyd looks resigned to his fate.   
Derek drops his mug. At least it doesn’t shatter.   
Isaac has a spoonful of cereal frozen between the bowl and his mouth.  
Derek composes himself, grits his teeth. “How?” and regrets it when Isaac starts to cough and Boyd just raises an eyebrow.   
Why did he turn teenagers again?   
“I mean, how do you know?”   
“Well.. I’m late. You know, my period? It’s almost three weeks late.”  
Derek huffs. Rolls his eyes. He picks up his mug from the floor, washes it off, and fills it with steaming coffee. “You’re not pregnant.”   
“Er… Yes I am.”  
“Did you take a test?” That eyebrow again.  
“Well… No, but i was going to!”  
“You’re not pregnant.”  
Boyd shifts, and Erica and Derek look at him. “No offense, but how would you know? We have had sex.”   
That fucking sigh again. Derek’s whole chest rises with it.  
“I have sisters, and I grew up with women complaining about their periods,” Derek answers, deadpan, “so I know you’re not pregnant, because I know when your last period was, and your next shouldn’t come for another five or six weeks.”   
Derek says it surprisingly casually. Isaac’s hiding his face in his cereal bowl, but the tips of his ears give away his deep red blush.  
“What? I get my period every three months now??” 

 

When Stiles hears about it – because why wouldn’t he? – he laughs and calls Erica a “real bitch”. He gets a metaphorical smack-down from Derek, and a real one from Lydia. Erica is restrained by the boys. When he sobers up, his eyes are glinting with something dangerous.  
“Does that mean female werewolves get into RUT?!!”   
Derek puts his head in his hands.


End file.
